


Home

by Uchiha_Blood



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Blood/pseuds/Uchiha_Blood





	Home

Sasuke was on his morning walk in the forest just outside Konoha, very early in the morning before the sun had fully risen. A few birds chirped from their nests high in the trees, but they remained invisible in the mist. The world had a eerie glow from the faint grey light of the rising sun. Most would find this unnerving at least, but Sasuke was well at home in the cool morning fog. 

As he walked, memories of secret adventures past came back to him as he passed certain landmarks. Before Naruto had become Hokage and legalized marriage between any two human beings, they had often stole away into the forest to, at first, just spend time together and talk about the good old days. The times before most of the chaos and trouble had started in their lives and eventually separated them for three long years. Those three years had been painful for them both, and not just from the loss of each other. They didn't speak of those years often, but merely thought quietly about them and comforted one another merely by being there. Sasuke, being the taller of the pair, often found his shoulder becoming a pillow for his husband, then merely a friend. 

"Ah, what a beautiful morning," he whispered just under his breath as he leaned against a massive, gnarled sycamore tree, reliving the tender moments of their first kiss. First intentional kiss, that is.

He remembered clearly how hesitant Naruto had been at first, having caught him off guard and pressed him flush against the tree without so much as a struggle. Sasuke had been rather startled at first, then a little curious. 

"And just what do you think you're doing, dobe?" he had asked, a teasing smirk hiding his pounding heart. 

"N-nothing..."

"Oh really? Because it sure seemed like you wanted to kiss me."

"U-um... Can I?"

"Do I look like I'm stopping you?"

The next few minutes had been a blur of long, passionate kisses and desperate clutching, gasping for air. After the first shy, hesitant kiss, Naruto had gained enough courage to kick things up a notch. Or, actually, several notches. This little makeout session continued for upwards of two hours, and their excuse for returning late was "Uh we got into a fight and lost track of time."

Chuckling at the memory, Sasuke pushed himself off the tree and headed on down the path. A squirrel dashed in front of him and scampered up into a tree. In this tree was the rickety old treehouse in which he and Naruto had celebrated his birthday by getting drunk for no logical reason. While intoxicated, Naruto had offered to "suck his dick", and being rather intoxicated himself, he couldn't refuse. That night had been fun, but the pounding headache the next morning was not. 

That treehouse had also been the site of their first several sexual escapades, including the first, and only, time Sasuke had topped. Not that it had been bad, because it had certainly been enjoyable, but both had agreed that Naruto was better off on top. It was more fun that way.

As he approached a small stone bridge that provided a dry path across a little stream, he couldn't keep the blood from rushing to his cheeks. When Naruto had said he wanted to "try something different", he certainly didn't expect to be bent over the side of the bridge and pounded harder than ever before. And he certainly didn't expect to like it. He should have known Naruto would be a bit of an exhibitionist.

Speaking of his husband, the blond dork would be awake now and making breakfast, waiting for him to return home. Sasuke smiled to himself, thinking back on all the good times they had spent together. Returning to Konoha had been difficult, certainly impossible if not for Naruto's support and protection, but now he knew that it was worth it. 

"I'd be lost without you, Usaratonkachi," he whispered, gathering a small bunch of wildflowers as he walked back to the one place he could truly call home. Naruto.


End file.
